Weskers Second Betrayal
by Blaze Storm
Summary: Is Wesker really that bad?Would he ever help Chris and the others?When his daughter is saved by Chris,Jill,Rebecca and her brother Ben,he has a change of heart as the company he works for betrays him.Read to understand more.CH8,9,10 UP! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Weskers Second Betrayal  
  
Prologue  
  
Author note: I don't own Resident Evil. The only characters I own are Lauren and Ben. Enjoy!!  
  
Albert paced slowly around the hospital waiting area, adrenaline coursing through his body in slow, surging beats. He held his arms behind his back, his hands squeezing together with bone crushing power as he waiting anxiously. As he walked, a door to his left opened and a young man wearing a long, white lab coat walked over to him.  
"Mr. Wesker?" The man asked.  
"Yes?" Albert replied nervously.  
"You may want to take a seat," The man started. Albert felt the color drain from his face, his senses instantly telling him that something had gone wrong, something awful. Wesker stepped backwards and slumped into a seat. "It's about your wife, Mr. Wesker," The man continued.  
"Yes, I guessed as much," Albert replied, his voice seeming miles away as he muttered the words.  
"Sir, I'm very sorry to inform you, but your wife passed away whilst giving birth to your child," The man said solemnly, his voice offering solace from the harsh truth. Albert felt the tears well up in the corners of his eyes as he thought of his wife.  
"Lauren..." He said quietly.  
"However," The man continued, "Your daughter will be fine, and is a very healthy baby." Wesker hung his head lower and let a tear roll freely down his cheek.  
"May I see her?" Albert questioned. The doctor nodded.  
"Yes, of course, this way please," The man replied, before leading Wesker away.  
  
  
  
Wesker blinked harshly, mentally slapping himself out of his daydream. He turned around slowly and let his gaze fall upon Steve's motionless body as it lay on a bunk near the back of the sub.  
"Why do I think of my family whenever I look at him?" Wesker thought. The young boy had a gaping wound in his upper right chest, and blood was now seeping out of it incredibly slowly. "Chris, my friend, I think you may have injured me more than you think," Wesker continued as he raised a hand to the side of his head as a sharp pain struck him. He pulled his hand away as he felt his glove rub against something wet. The console in front of the man beeped slightly, informing Wesker that he was nearing his destination. He sighed deeply and rose slowly to his feet, a slight lightheadedness briefly consuming him. He walked slowly over to the body of the young boy and pulled a small syringe out of his combat suit.  
"I was told to bring them a sample of the T-Veronica virus, but they didn't say that I couldn't keep a sample for myself, did they," Wesker thought as he slipped the needle under the skin of Steve's upper arm and pulled the plunger out slowly, the small container steadily filling with blood. He pulled the needle out and placed a cap on it before he placed it carefully next to his combat knife. Wesker felt the submarine break the surface of the water and let a smile cross his face slowly.  
"Well, that was an easy 6 million now wasn't it?" Wesker said to himself as he lifted Steve's corpse onto his arm and climbed the ladder out of the submarine. He lifted the hatch open and stepped out into the cold air of the underground base were he worked. A man stood in the shadows, flanked by several guards and laughed out loud when he saw Wesker emerge from the vehicle.  
"You never fail to disappoint, do you Mr. Wesker." The man said. Wesker laughed.  
"As long as you never fail to produce the money, I won't," Wesker replied as he clambered slowly down the exterior ladder of the sub and rested his feet on solid ground. The man laughed again, the shrill noise echoing slightly in the cavernous area.  
"Yes, about your money," the man started as he motioned for a team of medics to take Steve away. Wesker rested the boy's body gently on a stretcher and watched the four medics run off with him into the darkness. "Your latest paycheck has been transferred to the usual bank account, however, we have another job for you," the man finished. Wesker smiled.  
"Give me the details, He replied simply.  
"Well, we want you to assasinate several people, most of which you already know," The man started. Wesker felt the smile disappear from his face. He did his job for the money, but he hated killing people he knew.  
"And who are they?" Wesker questioned.  
"Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, her brother Ben and Claire Redfield, Chris's sister," the man said as he read the list of names from a sheet of paper. Weskers face turned sour at the mention of Chris's name.  
"Ah, my old team mates," Wesker whispered.  
"Yes indeed," The man replied evilly.  
"What's the pay," Wesker asked.  
"8 million US dollars," The man finished. One of the soldiers lifted a radio to his ear and listened intently to a voice as it crackled silently through the static.  
"Alright, I'll take the job," Wesker answered as he nodded his head slightly. The soldier lowered the radio and whisper something in his boss's ear before standing upright again.  
"It would appear we have a complication already," the man started. "Ben Chambers, one of you targets, has been sighted at an Umbrella base near here with a young lady who has been identified as Lauren Wesker..."  
"WHAT!!" Wesker cut in.  
"Anyway," the man continued coldly, "We wish for you to also assasinate this additional targ..." The man never finished as Wesker grasped his knife and ran at the man as he spoke with unnatural speed. He wrapped his arm around the mans throat and pressed the blade against his jugular.  
"In case you didn't know, that young lady is my daughter," Wesker whispered into the mans ear, his voice filled with a malicious evil. The man coughed slightly under Weskers grip.  
"Release me now and I'll forget this ever happened," The man struggled. Wesker shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that," Wesker said harshly as he pressed the knife against the mans neck. One of the soldiers stepped back and slammed his hand against an alarm that sat on the wall. Sirens that surrounded the bay burst into life, the noise echoing into an almost thunderous roar. Wesker released the man and turned around slowly.  
"KILL HIM!!!" The man shouted, his hand held lightly at his throat. The soldiers took aim and began to fire at Wesker. He saw this and ran straight at a nearby wall and took off, planting his foot firmly against it and ran along the concrete at the soldiers, bullets skimming past his body and thudding into the wall, sending small clouds of dust into the air. As Wesker neared the four men, he jumped off of the wall and plunged his knife into the throat of the first soldier, the blade piercing the skin and cutting through the mans spine before the tip of the blade appearing through the mans back. He grasped the mans gun and fired several bullets into the three men's hearts, blood spraying away from the wound. He pulled the gun from the mans tight grip and ripped the knife out of the mans body, blood flying over his combat suit as the corpse fell to the floor. Wesker turned and looked at the man as he ran through a large door.  
"Blow up the cargo bay!" the man bellowed as the door sealed shut behind him. Wesker ran back to the sub and jumped up the side of the vehicle before he dove through the open hatch and hammered the dive button. The submarine lurched as it began to descend into the water. Wesker sat in the main seat and brought the periscope down. He gazed through the scope and watched the bay explode in a flash of light and flame.  
"Lauren must be at the Gamma lab. I have to warn her, they will surely send someone else to kill them," Wesker though as he pulled a laptop from underneath one of the seats and booted it up. He clicked through several menus and checked his bank account. "At least my moneys there," Wesker continued as he looked at his bloodstained knife.  
"I need to go shopping..." Wesker said to himself aloud.  
  
Chris turned to look at Jill as they crept slowly around the lab looking for the others. She smiled at him.  
"Nice butt," She said sarcastically. Chris smiled and looked back at her.  
"Nice tits," He replied, his voice filled with sarcasm and cockiness. Jill's mouth fell open as she gasped at what the man had just said. She lifted her boot and kicked the man in the shins, hard. Chris winced from the blow.  
"Alright, alright, you win," He said submissively. Jill smiled and stepped in front of him, her berretta held in front of her. She gazed around the corner cautiously and saw a group of three people stood in the shadows. She turned to Chris and nodded. They stepped out and walked over to the people.  
"Glad you could make it," Chris said.  
"Chris!" Rebecca replied happily as she flung her arms around the mans neck. Chris hugged her tightly before she let go. He looked down at her and saw that she was still wearing her green top as usual. Jill walked over to Lauren.  
"Did it take you long to get here?" she asked the younger girl.  
"No not really, Ben here drives pretty fast," Rebecca replied as she motioned to the boy that stood at in front of her. The boy looked no older than eighteen and stood with Lauren, his hand in hers. He nodded at Jill before Lauren turned around to look at him.  
"More like a maniac!" She cut in. Ben blushed and looked at the floor.  
"Right. Anyway, where's the jeep?" Chris asked the boy.  
"Umm, parked," Ben replied.  
"Parked where?" Chris continued.  
"In the front wall," Rebecca finished for her brother. Chris looked like he was going to explode.  
"Don't worry, we found a helicopter though," The girl to Bens side cut in. Chris drew in a deep breath and blew it out.  
"Alright, let's just blow this place up then and get the hell outta here," He said calmly. The team nodded and walked through the door behind them into the control room. A large computer sat against a wall, small rows of light continuously blinked on and off.  
"Here," Jill said as she pointed at a small console. She walked over to it and pressed a small red button.  
"Please input activation code," A computerized voice asked in a clear, single tone. Lauren pulled a small scrap of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Jill.  
"Type this in," Claire ordered. Jill took the paper and typed the code in slowly, before she hit the enter button. As the computer verified the code, a siren blared into life.  
"Warning, there has been an unauthorized access of the systems self- destruct sequence," A voice started. The six people looked at each other before back to the console. A small clock popped up with a message above it that said the Self-destruct sequence had been activated, and that they only had 6 minutes to get out.  
"Releasing Tyrant defense system," The voice outside finished. Dread passed through all of the people at the mention of a Tyrant.  
"Oh shit, not a Tyrant," Jill whispered, as she recalled her last encounter with one of the creatures.  
"Come on let's go!" Chris ordered as he ran out of the door. They had to get to the helipad before that creature caught up with them. As they all stepped into the corridor, a roar echoed its way towards them. They didn't stop to listen from what direction it came from, they all broke into a sprint to the helipad.  
  
Wesker looked at the screen of the laptop as a pop-up appeared, telling him that someone had infiltrated the Gamma lab, and that a Tyrant had been released to hunt them down.  
"Oh no," He said under his breath. The sub surfaced about two miles from the lab. Wesker jumped to his feet and flew out of the hatch as he jammed his knife back into its sheath. He broke into a sprint and flew towards the lab with an emotion driven rage. He reached the outer wall in the space of 20 seconds and jumped over the barbed wire tipped wall, his body sailing through the air. He landed softly on the floor and looked at the helicopter that sat in front of him. He smiled and ran to the door and pulled it open slightly so that Lauren would know where to go. He stepped into the chopper and pulled a helmet onto his head and started up the engine before he looked back to the doorway and waited for his daughter to run back to him.  
  
A.N.: This is a prologue to the original first chapter. I felt that it needed an introduction really so I wrote one. Please R&R and tell me what you think. The second chapter should be ready in a day or two. 


	2. The Beginning

Weskers second Betrayal  
  
Authors note: I don't own Resident Evil. The only characters I own in this story are Ben and Lauren. Please R&R. Enjoy!!  
  
Ben, Lauren, Rebecca, Chris and Jill ran through the wide, open car park as they raced to the helipad. The tyrant behind them let out a bellowing roar of frustration as his targets continued to elude his grasp. Chris pivoted on his feet and fired several rounds into the monsters stomach before turning another 180 degrees and resuming his run.  
"We have to get to the helipad now!" Jill shouted as she burst through a doorway.  
"But what are we gonna do about him?" Ben questioned as he motioned over his shoulder with the barrel of his Glock.  
"We can worry about that later, just keep running!" Chris ordered as he threw another set of doors open. The echoing roars of their pursuer followed them along the corridors, reminding them that he wouldn't be forgotten or give up.  
"There!" Lauren shouted as she spotted the open cargo doors that lead to the helipad, a gray helicopter sat on the asphalt like an angel from heaven. As the team neared the vehicle, they felt the soft wind that the blades were producing wash over them.  
"Everyone on!" Jill shouted as she leapt into the vehicles open cargo hold. Chris clambered in after her and walked into the cockpit. Sat in the seat was a man in black with a helmet on his head.  
"How did you know we were coming?" Chris questioned. The man shrugged.  
"My orders are to prepare the helicopter for lift off as soon as the sirens sound," the man replied simply. Chris nodded.  
"Then get us out of here," Chris finished as he stepped back into the cargo hold as Ben stepped into the vehicle and turned to help Lauren. As she held her hand out to Ben, the pilot lifted the vehicle off of the ground. Ben grabbed her hand and started to pull her onto the helicopter. As he lifted her aboard, the Tyrant busted onto the helipad, a thin layer of dust drifting around his feet. He stared at the vehicle before stepping forward and wrapping its large hand around Laurens ankle. She screamed as she felt the Tyrants warm flesh grab her exposed ankle.  
"Lauren, hold on!" Ben shouted to her. She looked up at him, before letting go of Ben's hand.  
"NOOO!" He screamed, before he stood up and leapt off of the helicopter after the girl.  
"Ben, wait!!" Rebecca screamed after him as he jumped.  
"What's going on?" Chris asked.  
"Lauren and Ben just jumped off of the helicopter!" Jill replied as she looked at him, the distress clear in her eyes. Before Chris could react, the pilot stood up, pulled the helmet off of his head and handed it to the other man.  
"Wesker!" Chris exclaimed.  
"Take the controls, I'm gonna go save those two," He replied calmly. Jill stared at him coldly as he pulled a combat knife out of his belt and leapt out of the vehicle and onto the floor. Chris placed the black helmet on his head and sat in the drivers seat, bringing the helicopter level with the ground.  
  
Ben hit the asphalt and stumbled backwards. The Tyrant was holding Lauren above its head, his claw poised at its side, ready to strike. Ben raised his Glock and fired three rounds into the side of the creatures' head, the bullets smacking against the creatures wet flesh. The monster lowered the girl and dropped her body onto the floor, before it set its gaze upon Ben.  
"Lauren, are you okay?" He asked as he backed away, his gun trained on the creatures' heart that pulsated slowly in the middle of its chest.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but why'd you do that?" She replied.  
"Because I don't wanna live without you!" He answered before he fired two more shots at the creature, the bullets hitting the monsters heart. The creature stopped and let out an ear-splitting roar at the pain, before it began its advance again.  
Lauren ran towards the helicopter and looked up as a man jumped out of the vehicle and landed softly on the floor. She stared at the man in awe.  
"Dad?" She asked.  
"Hi honey. Wait here while I save your boyfriend," Wesker replied before he ran at the Tyrant, his knife held tightly in his gloved hand. Ben turned and saw the man run past him at superhuman speed, his form no more than a black blur to his eyes. The man thrust the knife forward and through the monstrosities arm, the blood staining the floor as the Tyrants unclawed arm fell to the floor. The monster let out an almost human scream at the pain and turned to face his new attacker. Wesker stopped and turned to face the Tyrant as it slowly lumbered towards him, his severed arm bleeding furiously. Wesker ran again and aimed for the creatures' heart. As he sung his knife at his target, the Tyrant raised its claw and sliced through the flesh of Weskers side. He dropped his knife and stumbled forward, before falling to one knee. Ben raised his gun and emptied the rest of his clip into the monster as it walked slowly towards his injured target, the bullets ripping through the flesh of the creatures face. As the gun clicked empty, he threw the weapon to the floor and looked at Lauren.  
"Ben, use this!" Rebecca shouted from the helicopter as Jill threw a rocket launcher out of the still open door and on to the blood stained concrete. He looked at the weapon before he ran towards it and raised the heavy weapon onto his shoulder.  
"Hey, lure it this way!" Ben shouted at Wesker as he rose groggily to his feet. The man looked at the boy and saw the rocket launcher propped up on his shoulder. He nodded and walked slowly towards the boy. Ben aimed at the Tyrant and squeezed the trigger, sending a rocket flying at the monster, the projectile striking its target. The explosion ripped the Tyrant apart as the flames expanded from the impact. Wesker fell to one knee as the flame licked past his arms. Ben dropped the weapon and ran over to the injured man.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. The man nodded, trying to avoid meeting the young mans gaze. Lauren ran over to them and stopped next to Wesker.  
"Dad, are you okay?" She asked. Wesker smiled.  
"I'll be fine. You two, come here, let's get back on the helicopter before this place blows," He finished as he put his arms around Ben and Laurens waists. Wesker lifted them off of the floor and jumped up into the open bay of the helicopter.  
"Get us out of here!" Ben shouted to Chris. The helicopter rose into the sky and began to fly back to hospital where Rebecca worked.  
"Wesker, what are you doing here?" Jill asked him, her gun pointed at his head.  
"Leave him alone!" Lauren shouted as she put her arm around her father and held him next to her.  
"No Lauren, they deserve an explanation," Wesker cut in, his hand pressed tightly against his injured side. He looked at Jill and sighed.  
"I came her because, like Chris, I care a lot about my last family member. Lauren here is my only daughter, and I don't want to lose her to one of Umbrellas stupid mistakes," Wesker started.  
"But why did you help all of us and not just Lauren?" Jill questioned.  
"Because you've all helped her so much, I wanted to return the favor. And I have something to tell Chris," Wesker replied. Chris turned to look at him.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"It's about Steve, the boy your sister loved. He's alive and well and looking for her. He's being kept at an Umbrella base on the outskirts of Unity City," Wesker said.  
"But why tell me? What's in it for you?" Chris continued.  
"The company I work for tried to kill me because I knew too much. I guess you could say that this is my revenge," Wesker stated, his speech becoming slower as he lost more blood.  
"So you want to use us as your weapons of destruction, is that it?" Jill replied hotly.  
"No, I want to go with you as well. I can get you in and to him, then I have some unfinished business of my own in there..." Wesker trailed off as he hung his head, his vision swimming as blood loss finally caught up with him.  
"We need to get him to a hospital!" Rebecca ordered as she walked over to his prone form.  
"Alright," Chris replied as he increased the helicopters speed.  
"Chris, your not buying his story are you?" Jill asked. He didn't reply as he thought of what Wesker had said and Claire, who was staying with Barry's family in Canada.  
"We can take him with us. Then he won't try to betray us, especially if Lauren is with us," Chris said bluntly. Jill stared at the back of his head and nodded slightly. Lauren kept her arm around her fathers' neck as Rebecca continued to dress his wounds roughly. Rebecca looked up and smiled at Lauren, her youthful face showing no sign of emotion. Ben put his hand on Laurens shoulder as Chris picked up the radio.  
"Manhattan hospital, this is Chris Redfield, Ex-STARS. I have an injured man on board and I'm requesting that an emergency team be ready for us on the helipad, over."  
"Chris Redfield, this is Manhattan hospital. We acknowledge your request and will have a team waiting for you. Over," A male voice replied over the static of the radio.  
"Thank you Manhattan hospital, see you soon. Over and out," Chris finished as he replaced the radio receiver. The team sat in silence for the last few minutes of the journey, and as Chris brought the helicopter in for a landing on the hospitals helipad, they spotted the team waiting with a stretcher for them near an elevator. As the wheels touched the floor, the men ran over and helped Rebecca lift Wesker gently off of the vehicle and onto the stretcher. The rest of the team stepped slowly off the helicopter and followed the group of people into the building, the silence still resting over them.  
  
A.N: For those of you who are confused, I got annoyed of Wesker being a bad guy and decided to get him doing something good for once. The prologue and rest of this story will follow if I get enough reviews. 


	3. Forgiveness

Weskers Second Betrayal  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Daddy!" The small girl shouted cheerily. Albert smiled at his daughter as she ran from the school gates to him. He bent over and picked her up easily and rested her on his left shoulder.  
"Hi honey. How was school?" Albert asked the girl as he walked over to his car.  
"It was fun, today we learnt how to count to twenty!" The girl replied, her voice filled with pride.  
"Twenty? Wow, pretty soon you'll be able to count higher than me!" Albert replied as he tried to make his daughter happy. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Really daddy?" the girl asked.  
"Yeah! Hey to celebrate, how about we go to see your auntie?" Albert asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yay! Let's go see auntie Jenny!" The girl replied as she threw her arms in the air. Wesker laughed as he opened the car door and sat his giggling daughter in the seat. He walked round to the driver's side and stepped into the vehicle.  
"Seat belts!" Albert sang. The girl reached up and pulled her belt round her waist as Albert started the car. As they drove through New York, Lauren turned to look at him.  
"Daddy, you should help Chris and the others," She stated in a mature voice. Wesker slammed on the brakes and looked at her.  
"What did you say?" Albert asked.  
"You should help Chris and the others to save their friend," she repeated before slapping him in the face.  
  
Weskers eyes leapt open as he sat upright in the bed he was lying in. He looked at his surroundings slowly as they swam into focus.  
"What was that dream all about?" he thought as he recalled the strange dream. He looked round the room and saw Lauren sat with the boy that he had saved after he jumped out to save his daughter. "Why did he do that for you?" Wesker continued to think. The boy had risked his life to try and save her. Wesker had never understood why people reacted like that. To him it was just another unknown human emotion that he had lost since his wife had died.  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" Wesker asked out loud. As he finished, Laurens eyes opened slowly, her long brown hair obscuring her view. She raised her hand and brushed the stray locks of hair out of eyes and behind her ear. Wesker smiled at her as he sat on the bed.  
"You've grown up so much," Wesker said to his daughter. Lauren looked at him and smiled.  
"Thanks dad," She started as she rose slowly to her feet in an attempt to leave Ben in his slumbering state. "Are you ok?" Wesker lowered his hand to his side and felt the blood stained bandages that were wrapped around his chest.  
"I'll be fine," He replied. Lauren gave him a serious look.  
"I think you owe me an explanation," She said bluntly. Wesker sighed and looked into her eyes, feeling the burning hate that they were producing.  
"I know I do," Wesker answered. He sighed and looked out of the window. "Where do you want me to start?"  
"How about why you left me at Aunty Jennies and never came back?" Lauren questioned.  
"Well, you know I moved to Raccoon City for my new job?" Wesker said.  
"Yeah," Lauren said simply.  
"Well, I was approached by Umbrella and told that they had you and Jenny, and if I didn't do what they said, they would kill you both. I didn't want to risk that so I did what they asked. They told me to kill the STARS members and cover up one of their mistakes. I tried my best, but Chris and the others were smarter than I gave them credit for. They beat me, and I was infected by the virus that had infected the base. I died in there, but the virus brought me back with powers that made me stronger and faster than a normal human. That new power went to my head and I tried to steal the body of a woman called Alexia Ashford. I failed because Chris and his sister killed her, but a young boy who had fallen in love with Claire was infected with the virus I was retrieving. He died, but has only just come back, so I don't know if he has suffered any side affects," Wesker took a deep breath as he finished. Lauren looked at him as if he was a ghost.  
"You...You mean your not human?" she stuttered. Wesker hung his head.  
"I don't think there is a cure. I didn't care at first, but now I know that your OK, I wish there was one. I just want to be with you again so we can go back to being a family again," Wesker said numbly. A tear rolled down Laurens cheek and fell from her chin, landing with a splash on Ben's cheek. Wesker looked at the boy, then back to his daughter.  
"Your turn. Who is that?" Wesker asked as he motioned to the boy that was sleeping against the chair that Lauren had been sat in.  
"He's my boyfriend dad," She replied. Wesker looked back to his daughter.  
"That was a very brave thing he did for you back at that laboratory," Wesker recalled. Lauren nodded.  
"I know. He said he would do anything for me, and whenever I get into trouble, he's always there for me," Lauren replied as she looked at Ben. Before Wesker could reply, Chris walked into the room.  
"How do you feel?" He asked the man.  
"I'll live," Wesker replied. Chris nodded slightly.  
"I never thought that you would ever help us after the mansion incident," Chris said quietly.  
"Yeah, but back then, Umbrella had my daughter, so I had to do what they told me to," Wesker replied. Chris looked him in the eyes.  
"I know, me and Ben are the ones who saved her from them," Chris stated bluntly. Wesker stared at him in disbelief.  
"You did?" was all he could manage to say. Chris nodded.  
"We didn't know that she was related to you," Chris replied. The two men locked eyes and Chris stepped forward and held out his hand.  
"Friends?" he asked simply. Wesker shook his hand tightly.  
"Friends," He replied with a smile. Lauren looked at the two men, and then to Ben. She lowered her hand to his shoulder and shook him softly. His eyes flicked open weakly and looked up into Laurens face.  
"You look like an Angel from down here," Ben said softly to the girl. Lauren giggled and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
"Look," She said simply as she pointed to Chris and Wesker, who were still shaking hands.  
"Does this mean..." Ben started.  
"Yeah, I think it does," Lauren replied. As the two men let go of each other's hands, Jill walked sleepily into the room, closely followed by Rebecca, who was wearing her lab coat. Chris looked at Jill with a look of understanding in his eyes.  
"What's up Chris," She said.  
"Hi Jill. Did you get any sleep?" Chris asked.  
"No, those chairs are all rock hard and bloody uncomfortable!" Jill Replied angrily. Chris laughed as Rebecca glared at Jill, before she blinked and walked over to Wesker.  
"How do you feel captain?" She asked the man as she took his blood pressure.  
"I'm fine. And please don't call me captain, we're not a team anymore," Albert replied. Rebecca nodded slightly.  
"Very well, Mr. Wesker," she finished as she pulled the cuff off of the mans arm. Jill stood in awe.  
"Chris, are you just going to forget what he did, just like that!?" She blurted out. Chris hung his head.  
"Jill, try to understand. I'm not doing this for me. If Wesker knows where Steve is and that he's going to be OK, I owe it to Claire to try and save him so they can be together again," Chris replied calmly. Jill looked ready to explode.  
"But Chris, he killed our team mates!" She screamed. Chris shook his head before looked at her with eyes full of understanding and sorrow.  
"No Jill, he didn't. Those monsters killed our team mates, and Umbrella created them, so if anyone is to blame, it's Umbrella!" Chris replied. Jill went to say something, but stopped and lowered her head in defeat.  
"Your right," She said quietly. "I'm sorry Wesker."  
"Don't worry about it Jill, I can understand how you feel," Albert said to her. She nodded lightly as she raised a hand to her mouth.  
"Rebecca, how long until Wesker can leave?" Chris asked, trying to change the subject.  
"I'd say today, he's made an amazingly quick recovery," she replied as she looked at the charts at the end of his bed. Chris stared at the man with icy cold determination in his eyes.  
"So Wesker, where are they holding Steve?" He asked. Albert looked at him and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
"To the north of here," He started. "Where is my combat suit?" Rebecca looked at him.  
"In a locker, along with all your items that were brought in with you," The girl replied. Wesker breathed a sigh of relief. "That means that they haven't found the T-Veronica virus sample. It's a good thing I hide it in my knife sheath," Wesker thought silently. He looked up at the group of people in front of him.  
"What is it?" Chris questioned.  
"I think that if we're going to attack this base, we'd better go and buy some weapons, because I'm not going in there without some heavy guns," Wesker replied seriously.  
"Why's that?" Chris questioned, his eyebrows furrowed together.  
"They have a small army of about 250 soldiers posted there," Wesker replied seriously. Jill's mouth fell open.  
"250!!" She exclaimed. Wesker nodded.  
"Yeah, but if we take enough weapons, we should be fine," He answered. Chris blushed slightly.  
"Umm, that might be hard. We're all skint," Chris stated. Wesker chuckled.  
"Don't worry, I was paid 6 million for my last mission, which will be more than enough," Wesker finished. Chris' eyes went wide.  
"Jesus, he's loaded!!" Chris thought. Wesker rose to his feet slowly and looked at Rebecca.  
"Can you get my gear please Chambers? Then we can get going," Wesker asked as he walked to the door.  
"Okay," She finished. She motioned to the others and they all left the room one by one, their next mission awaiting them.  
  
A.N. I hope that this chapter makes sense to everyone. If not, tell me somehow and I'll change it. Thanx. 


	4. Confessions

Weskers Second Betrayal  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author note: I don't own Resident Evil. The only characters I own are Lauren and Ben. Enjoy!!  
  
Wesker, Chris, Ben, Rebecca, Jill and Lauren stood in the weapons shop, their eyes resting on the vast array of weapons that stood on the shelves before them.  
"Alright everyone, grab some gear and let's get going," Wesker said to them. They split up and walked slowly around, carefully picking their weapons. As Chris looked at the shelves around him, one gun caught his interest immediately. Sat on a high shelf next to the counter, was a triple barrelled Rocket launcher. Chris whistled quietly to himself as he walked over to it. He stared at the weapon, and saw a small Umbrella symbol printed onto one of the barrels.  
"That's the new prototype weapon Umbrella brought out last month," The owner said to Chris as he stared at the weapon.  
"Prototype?" Chris questioned. The owner nodded and looked at him.  
"Yeah, their R&D team just finished it. It fires three rockets in one shot." Chris stared at the weapon silently, before he raised his arms and lifted the weapon down. The metal was cold against his numb fingers as he brought the weapon close to his chest.  
"It's so light!" Chris exclaimed.  
"Oh yeah, the whole thing is made of aluminium to allow easy use of it," The owner piped up. "Chris, grab one," Wesker said from his side. Chris nodded and placed the weapon on the counter before he turned and walked over to the assault rifles.  
  
Ben walked next to Laurens side as she gazed at a silver handgun that was hanging on a hook. He reached past her and lifted the weapon down and handed it to her. "How's it feel?" he asked her. She weighed the weapons between her hands, her fingers bracing the grip tightly. "It's light," She replied simply. Ben smiled. "Then get two," He told her as he lifted a second gun down and handed it to her. She looked at him as she took the gun. "Do you really think that I'm going to need to use these?" Lauren asked him. Ben smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "If I'm there, I doubt it, but you never know. Just don't hesitate," He told her firmly. Lauren nodded and slipped the guns into a basket that was sat next to her legs. Ben turned around, his gaze flickering across the different types of guns, until a metallic silver one caught his attention. He stepped over to it and lifted it down, the heavy weapon falling into his opens hands. "Desert Eagle, nice choice," Rebecca said in his ear. Ben turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" He asked. "That things strong enough to take down almost any creature that Umbrella can churn out," Rebecca replied. She smiled at him as he looked down at the weapon. "But what's the downside?" He asked. "It produce a monster kickback," Chris cut in as he picked up a Desert Eagle for himself and walked past them. Ben flipped the weapon on his finger, the unbalanced weight of the gun swinging it back around into his palm. "I'll take one, just in case," Ben said as he dropped the gun into Laurens basket. She looked down at it and then to the boy.  
"Ben," She started as she batted her eyelids and put her puppy eyes on.  
"Alright, I'll carry it," He said submissively as he lifted the metal- wired object in his left hand. Lauren kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked ahead of him and walked over to the bulletproof vests.  
  
Jill stared at the combat shotguns, her mind racing as she thought of Richard, the man who had died fighting that giant snake with her. A tear ran down her cheek and fell to the floor silently. Chris stepped up behind Jill and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"It's OK," He said to her simply. She turned and smiled at him, her young features cracking as she turned back and picked up a large shotgun and walked away.  
"Why do we have to trust Wesker?!" She thought. Jill laid the gun on the counter and returned to the machine gun racks. "He killed our team mates, and everyone's trusting him like nothing ever happened!" She continued angrily.  
"Jill!" Chris called up the aisle to her. She stopped and looked at him, a concerned look crossing his face.  
"Yeah?" She replied a little too quickly.  
"Calm down," Chris started. "I just wanted to talk to you. Will you come outside with me for a minute?" Jill looked at him for a few seconds, before she nodded slowly. Chris smiled and walked to the door.  
"I'll be back in a minute," He said to Ben quickly. The boy nodded at him before he turned his attention back to Lauren. Chris pulled the door open for Jill and followed her out into the street.  
  
Wesker watched Chris and Jill walk out of the door, and briefly stopped what he was doing to readjust his sunglasses as they slipped slightly down his nose.  
"I wonder what those two are doing? I bet its something to do with Jill and her mistrust in me," He thought. "Yes, Jill still blames me for the mansion incident, but I wish she would try to understand my predicament." He reached forward and picked up a Glock 17 and walked back to the counter. "I just hope that he can get Jill to trust me for a while so I can protect my daughter from Umbrella." Wesker stopped and watched Lauren and Ben as they walked around laughing with each other, and couldn't help but to smile. "They remind me of when Lauren was still alive. I still miss her so much..." Wesker stopped thinking as the two of them walked over to him.  
"Hi dad," Lauren said cheerfully. Wesker smiled at her.  
"Hi Mr. Wesker," Ben added. Wesker almost winced at what the boy said to him.  
"Wow, don't call me that. Just call me Albert or Wesker, I don't mind which, just try not to be so formal," He told the boy.  
"Okay, sorry Albert," Ben finished. Lauren looked at the two men.  
"Come on Ben, lets go look around some more," Lauren cut in as she pulled Ben away by the arm. Wesker turned away and continued to look at the weapons.  
  
Chris stepped out of the door after Jill. She stopped near the curb of the pavement and looked into the traffic as it flew past, the breeze whipping her hair around her shoulders.  
"Jill, you have to stop blaming Wesker for the mansion incident. It was Umbrellas fault, not his," Chris pleaded with her. She turned to look at him, her eyes betraying her feelings for the man.  
"I know Weskers not to blame, but he killed Enrico!" She exclaimed. Chris sighed.  
"I know. Barry told me all about it, but did you ever consider why Wesker was working with Umbrella?" Chris replied calmly. Jill looked at him, her arms folded across her chest casually.  
"No, I didn't know that he came up with an excuse yet," She replied bitterly. Chris looked at her.  
"They had his family Jill! Ben and me saved Lauren and her Aunt! He was in the same position that Barry was in!" Chris shouted hotly. Jill's face visibly changed.  
"They did?" She questioned. Chris nodded.  
"That's where we disappeared to. We heard that they were being held hostage, so we went to help them. I only just found out that they were related to each other," he replied. Jill turned away, her hair flowing down her back as it whipped around in the wind.  
"I, I didn't know. I was obsessed with his betrayal," She said slowly. Chris put his hand on her arm  
"It's okay. Anyone in your position would have thought the same thing," Chris told her reassuringly. Jill smiled to herself, her mind racing as he talked to her. She turned around and looked into his eyes.  
"Chris I, I don't know how to say this," Jill started. He shook his head.  
"Then don't," He replied simply. Jill smiled and leant forward, her lips connecting with his as they kissed. As they broke off, Chris looked deeply into Jill's eyes.  
"Jill, I didn't know that you felt the same way," He started quietly. She smiled at him gently.  
"I noticed how you've been looking at me. I've liked you since I first started with the S.T.A.R.S." Jill started. "You were kind to me since the first day, and I think that it was love at first sight." She chuckled slightly.  
"I bet we sound like children," Chris put in, a smile spread across his face. Jill nodded.  
"Can you come with me? I want to apologise to Wesker," She asked, a smile still visible on her worn features. Chris nodded.  
"Sure," He finished simply before he walked back into the shop with Jill.  
  
Wesker dropped the bulletproof vests on the counter as the door opened again, and Chris and Jill walked back in, both of them smiling broadly. They walked briskly over to him and stopped as he turned to face them.  
"Wesker, I'm really sorry," Jill started. "I didn't know that Umbrella had your family during the mansion." Wesker shook his head.  
"Don't worry about it," He replied simply. Jill smiled as she looked at him.  
"Do you forgive me then?" She asked as she held her hand out. Wesker smiled.  
"Of course," He said as he shook her hand. Chris gazed at the counter, and at the mountain of equipment that sat on its top.  
"Do you think we've got enough equipment?" He asked. Wesker released Jill's hand and looked at him.  
"I don't know. We're gonna have to go find out," He added as he walked over to the counter. The owner looked around the weapons at Wesker.  
"Can I get you anything else?" He asked.  
"Yeah, a ton of ammo for each gun, but not literally a ton," Wesker said. The man smiled.  
"Alright," He finished before he disappeared behind the counter again.  
"Okay everyone, grab your stuff and let's get back to the chopper," Chris cut in. The team slowly picked up as much as they could carry and walked it out to the chopper, leaving Wesker to pay the bill.  
  
A.N. Sorry it's taken so long to finish this chapter, I've had loads of coursework. Damn school!! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, the next chapters coming up in about two more days. 


	5. The Assault begins

**Weskers Second Betrayal**

**Chapter 4**

Author note: I don't own Resident Evil. The only characters I own are Lauren and Ben. Enjoy!!

"Albert, I have something to tell you," Lauren started as she looked into Weskers eyes. He smiled at his wife as she stood in front of him, her every feature as beautiful as an angel.

"What is it honey?" Lauren took his hand in hers and smiled.

"I'm pregnant," She said simply. Albert didn't know what to say as a wave of mixed emotions washed over him. He threw his arms around her neck and held her tightly.

"That's great news!" He exclaimed. Lauren kissed him on the cheek and stepped backwards slightly, her face flushed. Wesker gazed at her baby blue eyes as she lowered her hands to her stomach.

"What are we going to call it?" She asked. Albert's mind strayed into thought, his heart racing.

"I suppose it depends on whether it's a boy or a girl,"

"How about we go to the hospital and find out," Lauren finished as she turned and picked up her coat from a hook on the wall. Albert smiled and walked to the front door, pulling a set of car keys out of his pocket as he walked.

"Let's go then," he said as he pulled the door open. As he did, he heard someone call his name.

"Wesker! Wake up!"

Weskers eyes leapt open, his mind still half asleep as he looked into a pair of bright green eyes.

"We're nearly there Wesker," Jill said calmly. He nodded and lowered his hand to the bag that sat at his feet. He reached in and pulled out his Glock 17 and a clip for it. As he slipped it into the bottom of the weapon, he looked around the helicopter they were all sat in, the rest of the team checking their equipment. Ben and Lauren were sat next to each other, each one holding a silver handgun in their hands. Ben looked at Lauren.

"If we take one gun each, we'll have a reminder of each other no matter how far apart we are," He started. Lauren smiled.

"Okay, but I get one of your handguns as well," She said. Ben laughed.

"Alright," He finished as he pulled a Glock 18 out of his bag and handed it to her. She smiled at him as he turned back to his bag and pulled a knife out and began to carve a word onto the side of each of the guns. Lauren watched him intently as he worked. Wesker blinked and pulled the slide on his gun back slowly, the mechanism slipping a bullet into the chamber of the weapon. He sighed slightly and looked back up, his gaze resting upon Chris and Jill, the two of them whispering to each other under their breath. Wesker had a funny feeling that the two of them were now an item after Jill's apology to him. Even he had to admit that they looked good together, like Ben and Lauren. He smiled at the thought of his daughter being happy, it was the only thing he wanted for her. Rebecca walked up to him and handed him a small first aid kit. Wesker smiled at her.

"Thanks," He said simply. Rebecca turned around and sat next to him.

"So how have you been captain?" She asked the man. Wesker cocked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Fine," He replied bluntly, his mind refusing to discuss his past with the young girl.

"You don't want to talk about it, no?" she asked. Wesker stared at the girl, her brown eyes filled with curiosity. She smiled at him, and Wesker felt himself melt under her aura.

"It's just, I don't really want to remember what I've done." Rebecca looked into his eyes through his dark sunglasses, the red glow gently radiating outwards.

"Why do you always wear those sunglasses captain?"

"Oh, umm, there a good luck charm." Rebecca smiled.

"You always wear them, even if it isn't sunny."

"They were given to me by my late wife," Wesker said reluctantly, Rebecca's loving smile persuading him to talk to her. She lifted her hand and gently pulled the frames off of his nose. Wesker closed his eyes as the girl removed the glasses.

"Look at me Wesker," Rebecca asked.

_"Look at me Albert."_

Wesker snapped his eyes open, his mind recalling the line his wife had said to him when he'd proposed to her. Rebecca stared into his red orange eyes, her mind filled with confusion.

"What...?" She started. Wesker lowered his head.

"I was infected during the mansion incident. When I died in there, the virus brought me back," He explained. Rebecca was gob smacked.

"So you died in the mansion?" She questioned. Wesker nodded slowly as the girls gaze scanned him. She slowly lowered her hand to his shoulder gently.

"You, remind me of my wife," Wesker suddenly said as her skin touched his shoulder. Rebecca smiled at him warmly.

"Were a minute away you two," Chris piped up as the helicopter began to fly lower. Wesker nodded, silently angry with Chris for his bad timing. Ben stood up and blew the sides of his guns, where he had etched two words into the steel. Lauren stood up next to him and gazed at the words silently before she kissed him on the cheek. Chris and Jill rose to their feet at the same time, the two of them silent as they walked over to the cockpit. Wesker cursed silently as he rose to his feet. Rebecca slowly slipped past him, her bulletproof vest hung loosely over her arm. He watched her walk away and mentally slapped himself. He slipped his handgun into a holster attached to the side of his leg and walked over to his daughter.

"Are you ready Lauren?" Wesker asked. She nodded at him.

"Yes daddy. Ben will be with me so I'll be fine," She replied. Wesker turned to look at Ben.

"What's written on your guns?" He asked the boy. Ben lifted the guns and turned them on their sides.

"Rebecca and Lauren," He said as Wesker read the words. "They're everything I fight for." Wesker chuckled quietly.

"You just take good care of my daughter, alright?" The man told him sternly.

"I will," Ben finished. Chris turned around from the pilots seat and looked at them.

"Everyone get ready! We're about to land!" He shouted. As he finished his sentence, the helicopter bumped slightly as the rails hit the floor.

"Lets go!!" Jill called as she jumped off of the helicopter and ran behind an empty oil barrel. Chris followed her and rolled next to her. Wesker stepped off casually and walked into the shadow of a large bush.

"You three go!" The pilot shouted. The three of them nodded and stepped out of the vehicle and stood on the soft grass. Before them was a wall of soldiers, each one firing at the oil barrel that Chris and Jill were crouched behind, the gunfire rising into a thunderous roar as the helicopter flew away. Ben pointed his gun to where Wesker was stood.

"You two get over there!" He shouted. The two of them nodded and began to run to the cover of the bush. Wesker turned and saw the two of them nearing him. When they were about 5 feet from him, they slowed to a walk, and stopped. Wesker furrowed his eyebrows and threw the two of them a questioning look. Then Lauren screamed as the two of them slumped limply to the floor.

"LAUREN!!!!!" Ben shouted as she fell to the floor. He lifted his guns and pointed them at the wall of soldiers and squeezed the triggers, the slides on the guns kicking backwards as the empty bullet shells fell to the floor. Wesker ran to the two girls bodies and crouched down next to them. He looked up to Ben, who was still emptying the clips in his guns, his face contorted with rage as he repeatedly pulled the triggers.

"Ben, get over here now!" Wesker bellowed, his voice barely audible over the roar of gunfire. Ben lowered his weapons and ran over to the two fallen girls.

"Are they ok?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. Wesker looked at him with unknowing eyes. His jaw dropped as he stared down at the girls' motionless bodies. Wesker looked at him as his face contorted with rage.

"Ben, don't do anything stupid!" He shouted at him. The boy looked at him and ejected the clips from his weapons, the metal hitting the floor silently. He slipped one of the guns into a holster and reached into a pocket in his trousers and pulled out two clips. He barely blinked as he slammed one of the magazines into the base of the gun in his hand. Wesker shook his head as he watched the boy with a transfixed gaze.

"Wesker, are those two alright?" Chris shouted over the gunfight. Wesker tore his gaze away from the boy.

"I don't know," He started. "But I think Ben's about to do something stupid!" Chris turned and looked at the boy as he raised both his guns and whispered something under his breath, and ran forward. He raised his guns and looked at the soldiers that stood before him, and began to squeeze the triggers, the slides slamming back as each bullet fired forwards.

"What's he doing?" One of the soldiers questioned. Another shrugged before taking a bullet to the left shoulder and slumping to the floor.

"Shit, get a Tyrant out here!" The commander shouted from behind them as he ran forward and ducked behind a barrier that sat in front of him. The soldier nodded and ran backwards to the gates of the facility and hit an alarm switch, and several sirens that surrounded him burst into life. Wesker cursed under his breath as he heard the shrill blast of noise.

"Ben, get back here! They're releasing a Tyrant!" He bellowed. The boy simply ignored him and continued to empty the clips into the troops that stood before him. Even as the guns clicked empty, he was reaching into his pocket and pulling out fresh one and slipping them into the weapons. Not even the grinding sounds of the facilities main gates opening could break his rage-induced fury.

"Ben!!" Chris shouted over the increasing noise. Wesker stared at the boy as he continued to fire round after round into the terrain before him, the mounds of bullet cases at his feet continuing to grow ever larger. Then the Tyrant appeared. Its large, forbidding frame sulking slowly from it's protective capsule embedded in the wall, its body still dripping embryonic fluids. Ben stood rooted to the spot as the monster began to slowly sulk its way towards him. As he lowered his guns in resignation, the creature was hit with several heavy rounds, the munition punching its way through the pasty flesh of its torso.

"Move Ben!" Jill shouted as she unloaded a shotgun shell into the Tyrants torso, the heavy round tearing a hole in the unholy creatures gut. The boy still stood rooted to the spot, his head hung on his chest, eyes fixed firmly on the ground at his feet. Behind him, Lauren and Rebecca slowly rose to their feet in the cover of the bush Wesker was hiding behind. Lauren looked up and saw the Tyrant bearing down on Ben, each slow, deliberate step taking it closer to the boy.

"What's he doing?!" Lauren exclaimed.

"He thinks your dead," Wesker replied in an urgent tone as he reloaded his Glock. Lauren looked at him, and turned back as the Tyrant raised his claw and prepared to cut Ben down, his set eyes fixed on their target. He raised his claw slowly, oblivious to the bullets that were tearing through its body.

"BEN!!!!" Lauren screamed at the top of her voice, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shut her eyes tightly, refusing to watch the scene. Everyone stopped firing and looked away as the creature swung its claw down, its long, blade like fingers slicing mercilessly through the air towards the boys' head. Lauren broke down as she heard the claw thud into the ground, and Rebecca screamed her brothers' name.

The group slowly looked back up, their heads peering cautiously out from behind their cover to see if the Tyrant was walking back to them. Lauren looked out, he body wanting to see Ben one last time, but her mind refusing to accept what had happened. As they looked out, they saw the Tyrant, but there was no body at his feet, his claw splattered with nothing but mud.

"Where's Bens' body?" She questioned as she stepped out into the open, oblivious to the bullets that flew towards her. She turned her head from side to side, searching for a trace of the boy. As she searched, a sickening crack resonated in the open area and the Tyrant stumbled forward slightly. Lauren looked up and saw Ben land next to the Tyrant, his eyes almost ablaze with rage.

"Ben!" She exclaimed. The boy looked up and smiled before he turned and punched the creature in its bloody gut, his fist tearing through the tight skin. He reached up and ripped his hand back out, a pulsating mass sat in his clenched fist. The Tyrant swayed slightly before it fell to the floor blindly. Ben threw the mass of flesh to the floor and looked up at the last two soldiers that stood near the base entrance.

"Run inside!" The leader shouted to the man sat near him. The man nodded and the two of them ran through a door and disappeared from view. As they left his field of view, Ben turned and looked at the others as they walked over to him.


	6. The Truth

**Weskers Second Betrayal**

**Chapter 5**

Lauren stood and stared at Ben, her eyes wide, her muddy cheeks stained with tears.

"Why?" She asked simply. Ben turned and looked at her, his fiery red gaze piercing her baby blue eyes.

"I, I thought you were dead…" He whispered as he lowered his head and stared at the floor.

"Your eyes…" Rebecca started as she gazed at her brother. Wesker looked at her, before he stepped in front of Ben and looked at him.

"Ben, look at me," He ordered as he slid his Glock back into the holster on his leg. Ben drew in a deep breath and blew it out sharply as he locked eyes with Wesker, the colour visibly draining from the mans face.

"

How?" He asked, countless possibilities running through his mind. Then it struck him. He turned and lowered his hand to his knife sheath and couldn't find the syringe.

"I, I thought that if I was as strong as you, I could help…" Ben managed as he as he stared at Wesker.

"So you took the blood sample out of my belt? What were you thinking?!" Wesker exclaimed.

"I wasn't thinking! I was more worried about Lauren than myself!! I, I felt so… Useless. I couldn't protect her, I just didn't have the power that you have," Ben replied as a tear fell from his cheek and onto the muddy floor. He looked back to Lauren, and felt his rage slip away as he gazed upon her face.

"Your…eyes…" She stuttered weakly. Ben looked back to Wesker, who watched the fiery red glow weaken and disappear as the emerald green colour re-emerged.

"What the…" Wesker whispered. Ben looked at Wesker, the confusion visible in his burning eyes.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked. Lauren shrugged her shoulders, her eyes still fixed on Ben.

"Your eyes, they just changed colour. A minute ago they were red, just like Dads, but now they're green again."

"So what does that mean?" Ben replied.

"I don't know, I've never encountered this kind of reaction to a viral infection before," Wesker finished.

"Umm, I understand how important this is, but I don't feel safe stood in the open like this," Chris cut in as he looked around nervously.

"Yeah, we'd better get moving while we can," Jill continued as she loaded her shotgun. Wesker looked at the two of them and slid his sunglasses back on.

"Alright, let's move. We'll figure this new, 'Problem' out later," He said simply as he turned and walked towards the open gates. Ben nodded and followed him, picking his handguns up off of the floor, his bloody hands wrapping around the cold, muddy handles. Chris looked at Jill, Rebecca and Lauren and shrugged quickly before he followed them in.

"Rebecca, can I ask you something?" Lauren asked, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke.

"Sure," she replied quickly as she holstered her beretta and tightened her bandana. Chris looked at the two of them briefly and gave them a quick smile before he jogged after Ben and Wesker, Jill following behind him.

"Becky I, uhh, I'm sorry," Lauren stuttered.

"What for?" Rebecca replied, her voice filled with confusion.

"I caused this," Lauren started. "I'm the reason Ben's infected, I'm the reason he nearly died and I'm the reason…"

"The reason for what?" Rebecca pushed as Lauren trailed off.

"I'm the reason you have no family," She finished, her shoulders slumping as she hung her head and stared at the floor, tears falling from her eyes.


	7. Evolution

**Weskers Second Betrayal**

**Chapter 6**

Authors note: Please note that Rebecca's 'tragedy' is completely fictional, and is by no means related in any way to her actual past in the game. Enjoy!

The crackling fire echoed through the streets of California, the smoke rising in an ominous cloud. An 11-year-old girl sat on the kerb outside her now burning home, her face buried in her hands. Some strange men in black suits had walked into her house while she was having dinner with her family.

"Mummy, where are you?" The girl whimpered, her cheeks stained with tears. The strange men had grabbed her mum and brother, and shot her dad in the back as he tried to open the small gun safe in their bedroom. The men looked at her, and pulled her roughly outside before they jumped in a parked van with her mum and brother. Before they drove off, one of the m en threw a green ball in through a window, and disappeared into the night as her house blew up and started to burn. The girl looked up as she heard the wail of sirens, their song harmonious in the night, as a stream of lights poured onto the street. She turned around as an officer ran over to her.

"Are you okay little girl?" He asked gently. The girl looked at him and shook her head.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Rebecca Chambers, sir" The girl replied.

"Okay Rebecca, I'm officer Barry Burton. Will you come with me please? Then you can tell us what happened," The officer said. Rebecca nodded and followed the man to a nearby car as firemen ran past her, their hoses trailing behind them.

Rebecca stood and stared at Lauren.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned. Lauren looked at her grimly.

"It was…. my mother that requested a test subject for her research," Lauren started. "She needed someone with a unique immune system and a 'bargaining token' to 'persuade' the subject to cooperate." Rebecca looked at Lauren, her eyes almost ablaze with anger.

"So you're family is the reason I lost mine," She said through gritted teeth. Lauren nodded slightly.

"I understand if you hate me…" Lauren replied quickly. As the girl looked past Rebecca, she felt her hand connect with her face, the slap loud in the empty atmosphere. Lauren raised her hand to her cheek instinctively and looked at Rebecca as she walked away. She sighed and followed her, her cheek burning slightly.

Wesker walked slowly down the corridor, his footsteps echoing around him. Ben, Chris and Jill followed him in silence, their weapons drawn. Ben stared coldly at the floor as he walked, his mind in disarray as he thought about what he had done. As they continued to walk Rebecca ran and caught up with them, Lauren close behind her.

"Is everything alright Becky?" Jill asked.

"Fine," Rebecca replied bluntly as she walked next to Ben. Lauren remained silent and kept her distance behind the group, her cheek burning dully.

"What are we looking for?" Chris asked Wesker.

"A lab or something like that. I reckon that's where we'll find Steve," Wesker replied as he looked in each doorway he walked past. Ben turned and looked at Lauren, and slowed down so he could walk next to her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered quietly to her. She nodded slightly and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, umm, I don't think things are gonna work out between us now. I'm sorry," She replied sharply, her voice lowered into a harsh whisper. Ben stopped and stared at her.

"What…what do you mean?" He replied, his throat suddenly becoming dry. Lauren looked away and sighed.

"Your sister hates me, and after what you did…. I can see that I don't deserve you…" Lauren finished. Ben shook his head in disbelief.

"Your wrong…" He said before he turned and ran past her, his footsteps echoing as he disappeared from sight. Rebecca turned around as she heard Ben run away.

"What did you do?" She asked Lauren.

"What you wanted me to do," She replied bluntly. Rebecca shook her head.

"You didn't…" Rebecca whispered. Lauren didn't look at her as she walked past her. As Rebecca turned and faced Chris, the building shook, dust falling from the ceiling.

"That can't have been…" Chris started.

"Ben…" Jill finished.

Ben sprinted down the corridor, tears falling from his face. He slowed down and stopped, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he gulped down the air. As he stood up he looked around, his mind questioning where he was. As he looked around, a door behind him slide open and a scientist walked out. When she saw him, she gasped and jumped backwards.

"How…how did you get in here?" She stuttered. Ben looked at her as she twisted her grip on a large, silver briefcase she was holding in her left hand.

"The main gate, how else. What are you up to then? What's in that briefcase?" Ben replied. The woman tried to hide the briefcase behind her back.

"Nothing…nothing at all," She replied quickly.

"Don't lie, just tell me," Ben replied sharply. The woman stared at the floor.

"They're…copies of what UMBRELLA are researching down here, I was going to sell them, think how much they'd be worth!" The woman replied as she looked up at Ben.

"So, you just want the money…" He relied. The woman blushed.

"Is that so bad?" She asked. Ben shook his head.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sarah, Sarah Cooper," She replied.

"Well Sarah, care to tell me what research UMBRELLA has been conducting down here?" Ben asked. Sarah stepped back, her voice suddenly full of fear.

"Not here, if you help me get out, I'll tell you…" She said. Ben looked at her, and watched the door behind her disappear in a cloud of dust. Sarah gasped and ran behind Ben as an 8-foot monster stepped through the remains of the doorway.

"What the hell…" Ben whispered.

"It's a Judge, a new model of Tyrant. No weapon we've got here in the lab could scratch it during testing…" Sarah told Ben. As he adopted a combat stance, Ben smiled.

"You didn't have me though," He replied and launched himself at the monster, the first punch impacting against the creatures neck, the second striking it in the gut before the monster swung one of its tree trunk-like arms at the boy, the blow connecting and knocking him backwards into a wall.

"Oh my God!" Sarah shouted as she cowered against the wall. Ben coughed and sat up, his chest burning as he looked at the monster.

"I can't lose to you. Lauren may not want me, but I have to see her again!" He shouted as he stood up, anger coursing through his veins. As he stepped in front of the monster again, he raised his fists and looked deep into the monsters eyes. As he tightened his knuckles, his wrists began to burn. Ben cried out in pain as light erupted form his wrists, the power shaking the walls around him, dust falling from the ceiling as his arms exploded with light, the dust settling as he rose back to his feet.

"What are you…?" Sarah asked as she watched the boy.

"What the..." Ben whispered. As he looked down at his arms, the Judge swung for his head. Ben reacted instantly, one arm deflecting the blow, the other striking the creatures gut, his fist breaking through the monsters kin and emerging out of its back. Ben pulled his fist back and stepped backwards as Rebecca, Lauren and the others emerged around the corner.

Lauren looked at Ben in shock. The boy's wrists were ablaze with light, his right fist soaked with blood.

"Ben!" Rebecca shouted as she ran forward.

"Stay where you are!" Ben shouted back as he punched at the creature again, the blow striking the Judge's neck, the monster falling backwards from the blow, before he landed in a crouch and launched itself back at Ben. He smiled and focused his anger into his arm, a ball of light forming between his hands.

"What the hell is going on?" Wesker asked as he stepped forward, his gaze fixed on Ben. He watched in awe as the boy continued to build up a ball of light between his hands.

"Fatal Dragon Blast!" Ben shouted as he launched the ball at the Judge as he leapt towards him. The light launched forward, hitting the Judge in mid-air. The monster stopped, and roared as the light devoured its body, the stench of decaying flesh filling the corridor as the tyrant-like monster decayed away before everyone's eyes. As the creature disappeared, Ben lowered his arms, and collapsed to the floor.

"Ben!" Rebecca shouted as she ran over to her brother.

"What the hell just happened?" Wesker questioned.

A.N. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I've had a lot of work to do. Anyway hope you like it!

P.S. If you like this fic, you might like my other one, called Fatal Cross. Check it out!


	8. The Resistance begins

**Weskers Second Betrayal**

**Chapter 7**

The dust settled as Ben stood alone in a field. The ground beneath him was strewn with bodies and drenched with blood. He looked around, his mind screaming for answers. As he continued to look around at the bodies that lay at his feet, a boy ran over to him, his face stained with tears.

"Mister, can you help me? I've lost my mommy," He asked. Ben looked down at him.

"Of course. What's your mums name?" He replied softly.

"Sophie," The boy replied simply. Ben smiled.

"Sophie what?" He questioned.

"Sophie Chambers," The boy replied quickly. Ben stared at him.

"Sophie…Mum…" He stuttered. The world around him flashed, and the floor disappeared and he re-emerged in a hospital ward. Stood next to the bed, was the boy from the field. Ben walked over to him and looked down at the body that lay on the bed. A dead woman stared up at him blankly, her torso littered with gunshot wounds. As he looked at the woman's face, it dissolved, leaving just the eyes staring up at him. He turned and looked at the boy.

"What's happening?" Ben asked. The boy looked at him and began to disappear, just like the woman's face.

"You must wake up, you must realise that the ones that love you need you. You must help them, or they will all die," The boy replied, as he disappeared. Ben looked at him then turned back to the woman and looked at her face as it reappeared. He gasped and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Rebecca…no…" He said, his voice distant as he stared down at his dead sister.

"WAKE UP!" The boy shouted sharply.

* * *

Ben's eyes leapt open and he sat up sharply. He drew in great gulps of air, his face drenched with cold sweat as he looked around the room he lay in. The walls were a cold, steel grey colour, and a small observation window set into the far wall. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up groggily, the dim neon light above him flickering slightly. As he stood still for a few minutes, his eyes burnt slightly as a sharp stab of pain ran through his body. He gasped and grabbed his chest as the pain escalated. He looked down and saw a series of needles embedded in his skin. He pulled them sharply out, a small stream of blood flowing down his bare skin. As he looked back up, a scientist walked past the window and looked at him.

"Ah, your awake," He said simply and walked over to a telephone on the wall. Ben stared at him, anger spreading through his veins as he walked over to the window.

"Hey, where am I?" He asked the scientist. The man turned and looked at him.

"Your in Amsterdam. Don't worry though, your safe," He replied.

"And where are my friends?" Ben continued.

"Oh, you mean Chris and everyone else. They're awaiting execution for treason. UMBRELLA is well connected you see," The man replied, a malicious smile spreading across his face. Ben balled his hands into fists and felt his wrists explode with light.

"Ah this must be the high energy reaction Doctor Cooper was talking about. Oh, and by the way, that room is inescapable, the walls and glass is reinforced with steel. Its bullet-proof and rocket proof basically," The man said simply. Ben smiled.

"But is it Ben-proof?" He replied quickly. He drew his right fist back and swung for the window. His fist smashed through the glass, the light around his wrist intensifying as he pulled his fist back and jumped through the window. The man swore.

"Shit, he's out!" He shouted as he ran over and punched the alarm that sat on the wall near a large, steel door. Ben looked at him and turned and walked out of the door, adrenaline surging around his body in hot, surging beats as he broke into a run, the wind whipping through his hair as he smashed through a wall, dust raining down on him as he looked up. The entrance hall was full of guards, and as he broke through the wall, they turned and pointed their weapons at him.

"Freeze!" One of them shouted. Ben smiled.

"Are you sure you want to be pointing those things at me?" He replied, his voice laced with anger. One of the guards stepped backwards and lowered his weapon.

"I've seen what you can do…I may work for UMBRELLA, but I'm not stupid, I want to go home and see my daughter," He replied honestly as he lay his weapon on the floor. Ben nodded to him.

"You are a good man, but let me ask you a question. Do you know what UMBRELLA are doing here?" He asked. The soldier shook his head.

"Viral weapons. Creatures that shouldn't exist. They create death and don't care who they kill as long as they keep making money," Ben replied, the light in his wrists dimming slightly. The guard looked at him in disbelief. Ben motioned at the hole in the wall he had created.

"If you don't believe me, take a look for yourselves," He continued as he stepped back through the wall. The guard stood up and followed him.

"Come on, lets go see if he's telling the truth," The guard said. The rest of the soldiers lowered their weapons and nodded, following Ben through the hole. Ben smiled and led the men down the hall to the room he was being kept in and out the other side. As he stepped through, the soldiers gasped and walked past him. Lining the walls were 8-foot high glass containment tubes. Inside each one, a BOW slept the silent sleep of the damned. The men walked around the room, staring at the monsters as they slept.

"Why?" One of the guards asked.

"Why?" Ben started. "Because they can. UMBRELLA only cares about making money. They were responsible for the incident at Racoon City. They destroyed it with a precision tactical nuclear device. The nuclear power plant didn't melt down." One of the soldiers looked at him.

"My family was in Racoon!" He exclaimed. Ben sighed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. But UMBRELLA caused the death of your family, and you're working for them!" The soldier looked at the UMBRELLA badge stitched to his vest, and ripped it off.

"Not any more," He replied sternly. "UMBRELLA can't be allowed to get away with this any longer." A group of soldier murmured in agreement.

"If that's how you feel, come with me. Come fight UMBRELLA with me!" Ben replied. The man nodded and walked over to Ben and held his hand out.

"OK, I'm coming with you. I'll help you however I can," He said. Ben smiled and shook his hand.

"What about the rest of you?" He asked. The rest of the soldiers stepped forward.

"We're coming with you as well," One of them said. Ben nodded.

"Then come with me to help my friends. Then we can move against UMBRELLA's HQ," Ben replied. One of the soldiers stepped forward.

"We can take the armoured troop carrier near the barracks," He said. Ben nodded.

"But we should blow this place. It's one less target for later," Another soldier said. A few soldiers whispered in agreement with him.

"Okay, you guys set this place to blow, then meet us by the barracks," Ben ordered. The soldiers nodded and walked over to the far wall. Ben turned and walked out of the room and followed the soldiers out of the building and into the night. He followed the men to the barracks, where a large armoured car sat parked near a wall.

"There," One of them said and ran over to the drivers seat. Ben walked over next to him.

"You okay driving?" He asked. The soldier nodded.

"Yeah, climb in the back," He replied as he pulled the keys out and slid them into the ignition. Ben turned and climbed in the back with the other soldiers and sat down. The others were checking their weapons.

"Do you have a gun?" One of the soldiers asked Ben. He shook his head.

"No," He replied. The guard smiled and passed him two Desert Eagles.

"Here, use these," The guard said simply. Ben nodded.

"Thanks," He replied. As he loaded the guns, the other soldiers ran out from the building and climbed in the back.

"Let's go!" One of them shouted. The vehicle started up and drove out of the gate and disappeared into the darkness of the night as the lab detonated in a ball of flame, the fire dancing against the sky.

A.N. Not a big chapter I know, but an important one. Ben's gathering an army of UMBRELLA's soldiers to fight against them. It's the beginning of the resistance! I'll write the next chapter as quick as I can. Enjoy!


	9. The Coliseum

**Weskers Second Betrayal**

**Chapter 8**

Chris, Jill, Rebecca and Wesker walked silently along the corridor, armed guards surrounding them as they were marched to the centre of the building they were being held in. Chris looked around quickly, counting the guards.

_'12 guards, just to take us somewhere. UMBRELLA are taking this kinda seriously,'_ He thought. He sighed and kept walking. As he stepped further down the corridor, he heard Rebecca sniff slightly. He stepped past Wesker and stood next to her.

"What's the matter?" He whispered. Rebecca didn't look up as she continued walking.

"I can't believe that this is the end…after all we've been through, it all ends here, at the hands of UMBRELLA…" She whispered back.

"Your wrong," Chris cut in quickly. "This isn't the end, just have faith. I'm sure Ben's already on his way here…"

* * *

The guards on the gate sat casually in the gate office smoking as they played a game of Blackjack.

"I got 19," One of them said slyly.

"Ha, 21! Take that!" Another shouted in return as he threw his cards to the table. The other guard laughed.

"Idiot, you can't count. You've got 22," He said quickly. The other guard fell backwards off of his chair.

"What!" He shouted from the floor. He got to his feet and looked at the cards and went bright red.

"Next time, count before you claim," The other guard finished as he put his legs up on the table and crossed his arms. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"When does the next shift get here?" The other guard asked. The second guard looked out of the window and stood up.

"Now," He stated as he pointed out of the window at a large armoured, transport drove up to the guard station. The driver wound his window down and smiled.

"You guys can go now, we'll take over from here," The first guards smiled, picked up his coat and strolled out of the door, closely followed by the second guard as he clocked out and walked off.

"It's clear guys," The driver said as he turned the engine off and jumped out onto the floor. Ben hopped out of the lorry and walked to the front of the transport and stared in awe at the building before him. It was a coliseum, like the one in Rome, but this one towered into the sky, a large UMBRELLA logo embossed on the front wall above the main entrance.

"When was this built?" He asked.

"They just finished it two weeks ago," One of the guards replied as he handed Ben a bullet-proof vest.

"So, it's that new…," Ben finished as he shook his head and handed the vest back to the guard.

"_Odds are there's another lab under there…" _Ben thought as he slid his Desert Eagles into two holsters attached to his legs.

"Come on, let's do this," Ben stated as he walked towards the Coliseum entrance. The guards followed him and stopped as he looked up.

"What is it?" Someone behind him asked.

"If I go in, they'll know something's wrong. You guys go in through the entrance, send the guards home. Then meet me in the central area, I bet that's where the execution will take place.." Ben trailed off as he thought of Rebecca and the others. The guards nodded and walked in through the entrance, closing the doors behind them as they disappeared from sight. Ben stepped back, looked up, and ran at the wall, his hands sliding effortlessly along the smooth material as he ran vertically up the wall. As he jumped up onto the roof, he landed in a crouch and looked around and ran over to the opening in the middle of the building and looked down. Tied to several posts in a row, were Chris, Jill, Rebecca and Jill. He stared at them and looked down as he saw the rest of his team walk into the stands and stood up.

* * *

Chris struggled against his restraints as he watched four guards armed with AK47's walk in front of them. A large man stepped between them and stared at them.

"For your crimes against the UMBRELLA corporation has been authorised to sentence you to death by firing squad. Do you have anything you wish to say before your sentence is carried out?" The man said plainly. Chris laughed.

"Authorised. You mean you BRIBED someone to allow you to execute us," He shouted. The man turned and walked away. He stopped next to the four soldiers and turned around.

"Soldiers, take aim," He started. The soldiers raised their rifles and aimed them at Chris and the others. Rebecca sniffed audibly, trying to suppress the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Chris turned and looked at her.

"Have faith," He whispered.

"Safety's off," The man shouted again. The soldiers slide the safety's on their weapons off and tightened their grips on the rifle handles. They then stood in silence, not moving and not making a sound. Chris closed his eyes, muttering the same word under his breath over and over again.

"Faith, faith, faith."

After what seemed like an eternity had passed, the silence was broken.

"Fire."

* * *

Ben stood and watched from the coliseum roof as Chris, Wesker, Jill and Rebecca were tied to posts and their sentence read to them.

"_This is a stupid idea,"_ He thought as he rose to his feet. The soldiers raised their guns, and waited for the order to fire. He stood still for a minute, building his courage, and leapt off of the roof, the faces of his friends burned in his mind.

* * *

Chris closed his eyes as the soldiers pulled the triggers of their guns, the shots loud in the open atmosphere. He gritted his teeth and waited for the bullets to tear into his body. As he waited, the shots never came, and he opened his eyes slowly. The soldiers stood before him, their weapons pointed in the air. As he looked up, he saw Ben jump off of the coliseum roof.

"Rebecca!" Chris shouted. The girl turned and looked at him as he motioned upwards. She looked up and gasped.

"Ben?" She whispered. As she watched, Ben plunged from the roof, bullets flying towards him. He smiled at the four of them tied to the posts as he neared the floor.

"_Is this it?" _He thought. As he closed his eyes, he felt a burning sensation in his back. He screamed in pain, his hands reaching around, trying to suppress the pain. As the pain expanded, he threw his arms open and screamed. Rebecca closed her eyes and looked away. Wesker stood staring at the boy, trying to solve the motive behind his actions, when he was forced to look away as a blinding light exploded in the sky. Rebecca shut her eyes hesitantly as she heard Ben scream. The light died down and Rebecca opened her eyes sharply. She looked around and felt her jaw drop. Ben was hovering several feet from the ground, a pair of large, glowing, Angel like wings behind him. Wesker gasped as he felt the aura of power Ben was giving off, the virus cells in his own blood stream resonating at an incredible rate.

"_What is this!" _He thought as his breathing rate increased steadily. He gazed at Ben as he hovered motionless in the air, the wings beating slowly and powerfully. As he watched, a handful of UMBRELLA guards burst in through the coliseum doors, their weapons raised as they moved forward. Chris struggled against his restraints as the guards ran forward, the rope around his wrists digging in, a slow trickle of blood seeping down his arm. The four executioners turned their guns on Ben and fired, their rifles spraying bullets at the boy. Ben looked at them simply, his eyes unfocused as he blocked the bullets with his wings, the metal ricocheting away and hitting the walls. The soldiers that ran in through the doors ran over to the executioners and hit them with the butts of their guns, sinking them to the floor instantly. Jill turned to Chris as she watched the soldiers walk over to them and cut the rope from their wrists and lowered their weapons.

Rebecca pushed her way through the guards and ran over to Ben. She stared up at him as he hovered motionlessly, his glazed eyes fixed on nothing but air.

"Ben!" She shouted. The boy didn't move as Rebecca continued to shout her brothers name. Chris walked over to her, blood dribbling along his wrists.

"Becca, there's nothing we can do…Come on, we have to go," He whispered softly to her. Rebecca shook her head.

"No, I won't leave him," She replied as she rubbed her arms idly. Chris sighed and turned to Jill. The woman looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. As Jill dropped the rope that bound her wrists to the floor, an alarm blared into life, it's inharmonious song reverberating along the coliseum corridors. Chris span on the spot, his mind questioning everything that was happening. It was like a bad dream to him, UMBRELLA soldiers helping him, Ben mutating, Lauren missing…

Before he could react, a Judge burst through one of the walls opposite them. Chris stared at it, fear flowing through his veins in one cold wave. He stepped backwards as the soldiers ran in front of him and started firing at the creature.

* * *

Ben swam through the darkness, his world silent and cold. He looked around, shouting for his friends, the loneliness almost unbearable in his heart. He stopped and fell to the floor and started crying, his tears falling from his cheeks to the floor silently. As he cried, he felt the pain that he had been hiding for years. Losing his mother…Finding Rebecca…the time he had spent away from Lauren… As he sat alone, the sound of gunfire reverberated around him, and he remembered. He remembered what he was doing, and how this had all happened. He stood up and walked forward, a circle of light appearing in front of him.

* * *

Chris stood and watched as the Judge walked towards the guards, their weapons leaving no damage. They stopped to reload, and the Judge leapt towards them. It raised its fists and swung for its first target. Chris turned away, his eyes scanning for some kind of weapon. As he did he heard a sound like glass shattering. He turned back to the soldiers, and saw Ben stood before them, his wings shielding them. Chris stopped and sat down, unable to comprehend everything that he was seeing. Ben opened his wings and pointed two Desert Eagles at the Judge and started firing round after round into the creature, the bullets tearing through its skin. As the bullet cases fell to the floor, the wings behind the boy faded and disappeared. As the last bullet from each gun was fired, the Judge let out an inhuman groan and fell to the floor. Ben reloaded the guns and lowered them to his sides. Rebecca ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"What happened to you?" She whispered, his cheeks drenched with tears. Ben looked at her.

"I…don't know. But I pray that it doesn't happen again… It scary.." He replied as he hugged her back, the cold metal of the Desert Eagles pressing against the bare skin of her shoulders.

"I…I'm just glad that I haven't lost you as well…" Rebecca replied as she tilted her head and rested against Bens neck. Ben smiled and kissed her hair.

"Where's Lauren?" Ben asked as she looked around.

"UMBRELLA took her somewhere else, I don't know where," Chris replied as he rose to his feet. Ben looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He replied, his voice laced with concern. Chris nodded.

"For now, I think we should just get out of here. Leon, Carlos, Barry and Claire are meeting us later at the UURF headquarters, so we're gonna head there," Chris finished as she walked over to the exit. Ben nodded.

"Okay, but I'm not guaranteeing that I'll stay. If I find out where Lauren is, I'm gonna go help her," Ben replied, his voice set and unwavering. Chris nodded.

"Deal. Now come on, let's get out of here," Chris finished as he opened the doors and walked out of the coliseum, everyone following him to the transport that was parked outside.

A.N. A long chapter, and it took a while. Hope you enjoy it! The next chapter may take a while because it's a gap filler and its gonna be PACKED with character introductions and peoples feelings so. Don't forget to review!


	10. My Heartstrings Come Undone

**Weskers Second Betrayal**

**Chapter 9**

"Where's Lauren?"

"I don't think things are gonna work out between us no. I'm sorry."

"Lauren, Hold on!"

"He's my boyfriend Dad."

"Ben…"

"If we take one gun each, we'll have a reminder of each other no matter how far apart we are,"

"LAUREN!"

"I'm the reason you have no family,"

* * *

Ben stood in the watch tower, his arms resting on the railings. Since they had arrived at the UURF HQ, he had isolated himself from everyone, preferring to be alone. They had heard nothing about Laurens whereabouts, or any ransoms. Wesker was still looking for both her and Steve, who had been moved before they could get him out. He sighed and looked up at the night sky, the stars overhead appearing as he looked around. His hand drifted down to the gun that Lauren had given to him, her carved name shining as he reflected the light from it.

"_I couldn't save you, and now I've lost you. You were right, things aren't working between us,"_ Ben thought. He hung his arms by his sides and felt a tear roll down his cheek, his heart unable to take the pain anymore.

* * *

Rebecca watched her brother from the window set in the wall of her room. She was starting to worry about him, he never spent any time with anyone.

"_Maybe I was too hard on Lauren. I can't help thinking that I'm the reason they split up,"_ She thought as she leaned on the window sill, her hair falling onto her face. She adjusted her top and picked up her bullet-proof vest and slid it on, fastening the clips at the side and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind herself as she walked down the corridor.

"_Still, he's my brother, and I should at least check on him,"_ Rebecca thought as she walked down a flight of stairs and out into the open. She took a deep breath of fresh air and blew it out, the wind blowing through her hair. She walked over to the ladder that was bolted to the side of the watch tower and started to climb it slowly.

* * *

Jill leaned forward and kissed Chris, her hand sliding lovingly up his arm. As their lips connected, she felt him lower his hand to her leg and rest it gently on her thigh. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"I don't know why, but this feels real awkward," Jill said quietly. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, it does," He started. "Do you reckon it's because of Ben?" Jill shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably. I feel kinda bad about what has happened. First he infects himself to save Lauren, and now he loses her," She replied.

"It must be hard for him. I haven't seen him around the base since we got here, and on top of that, he's persistently checking to see if anyone has heard anything about Lauren. I'm actually getting worried about him now," Chris said as he rose to his feet and walked over to the window. He looked out and saw Rebecca walking slowly through the shadows.

"Looks like we're not the only ones worried about Ben," He told Jill as he motioned to the window. Jill walked over and stood next to him.

"Is he still up in the watch tower? He's been there for 2 days almost…" Jill replied, and trailed off as she watched Rebecca slowly climb the ladder to the tower.

"Come on, lets go show some support," Chris finished as he walked over to the room door. Jill smiled and joined him, wrapping her arm around his waist as he opened the door and stepped out into the corridor.

* * *

Ben grabbed his gun as he heard someone climbing the ladder behind him. He raised the weapon and stood in silence for a few seconds, before Rebecca's head appeared from the shadows. He blew out a breath and turned around and rested on the railing. Becky climbed up into the watch tower and walked over to Ben's side.

"Are you OK?" She asked gently. Ben stood motionless, his gaze fixed on the sky above.

"I'm fine," He replied coldly. Rebecca shook her head.

"No, you're not. You've been up here for two days, you need some rest," She continued as she stepped up next to her brother. Ben shook his head.

"You're wrong. The virus in my veins keeps me awake. Besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried," He replied as he slid his gun back into the holster on his leg. Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder.

"Get off," Ben said quickly as he threw her hand away. Rebecca stared at him.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm worried about you Ben! You're my brother, you can talk to me about this!" She replied sharply. Ben chuckled quietly.

"Brother? You're the reason that I lost Lauren in the first place!" Ben shouted.

"No, that's not true! Ben, she was the reason I lost you!" Rebecca replied hotly.

"But you got me back! You know that I would never dream of leaving you again! So instead, you go and poison Lauren against me!" Ben shouted back. Rebecca was shocked.

"How dare you! I would never do any such thing!" She shouted hotly. Ben stood rooted to the spot, even as his wrists began to glow, a dull light emanating through his skin.

"You slapped her, told her you hated her so much…Of course you poisoned her! She thinks not only of me, but also you! She cares about everyone around me and what they think of the two of us being together, and if you hated her, it would have been too hard for us to be together!" Ben screamed back, light exploding from his wrists. Rebecca stepped backwards.

"I, I never thought of that…" She whispered.

"Yeah, well you should have. Now I've lost Lauren. I hope you're happy," Ben finished as he crossed his arms, trying to hide the light as it shone from his wrists. Rebecca turned and quietly stepped down the ladder and onto the floor, wiping away the tears as they formed in her eyes. She turned and stopped as she looked at Jill and Chris, the two of them stood quietly near the building.

"Is everything OK Becky?" Chris asked warmly. Rebecca shook her head.

"He still refuses to come down, and it's my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish, we wouldn't have lost Lauren," She replied, almost choking on her tears. Jill shook her head.

"No matter what anyone had done, we still would have lost Lauren. We know UMBRELLA moved her somewhere, we just don't know where yet," She replied quickly. Rebecca nodded as she scratched her arm idly.

"When Leon gets here, we'll know more about where they might be keeping Lauren and Steve, but until then, we're in the dark," Chris said as he placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself for anything, OK?" He finished. Rebecca nodded as she walked back into the building and climbed the stairs slowly and slid into her room quietly. Chris watched her disappear and turned to Jill.

"I reckon they need some time," He said simply. Jill nodded.

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired, let's go get some sleep," Jill finished as she walked back into the building, Chris looking up at Ben one last time before he followed her inside.

A.N. I decided to split this chapter up because I don't want to continue it until I complete Resident Evil 4 and know some more about Leon's story. Next chapter Claire, Barry, Leon, Ashley and Carlos join the team. YAY!

Don't forget to review!


	11. Lost and Found

**Weskers Second Betrayal**

**Chapter 10**

The self-destruct sequence has been activated. This sequence cannot be aborted. All personnel proceed to the bottom platform. Repeat, the self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personnel evacuate immediately….

* * *

Ben set bolt upright as he woke from his nightmare, cold sweat running down his forehead. He looked around, and found himself lying on the floor of the watch tower.

"_What was that all about?" _He thought. _"Did I collapse?"_ As he rose back to his feet, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his left shoulder. He got up and groaned, looking at the source of the pain. He had dislocated his shoulder.

"_Must've done it when I fell…"_ He thought quickly as he raised his right hand to the dislocated bone, and snapped it painfully back into its socket. He gritted his teeth as he squeezed the joint, a wave of nausea passing over him. He shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath, holding it in his lungs as he tried to overcome the ball of bile that had welled up in his throat.

"_What is happening to me?" _He thought painfully as he swallowed the bile in his throat. He blew out the saturated air from his lungs slowly and slumped quietly against the railings behind him, his hand instinctively dropping to his gun.

"_That rules out attack,"_ He questioned with his mind, trying to figure out what had happened. He opened his eyes slowly and rubbed the back of his head weakly.

"_Maybe I just need some food…" _He finished as he got up slowly and walked over to the ladder and looked down.

"_Why do I have an urge to jump down?" _Ben thought quickly. Before he could reason with himself, he stepped forward and off the tower, the wind whipping refreshingly through his hair as he plummeted to the floor. As he landed, a cloud of dust swallowed him. Ben stopped moving and stood still, waiting for the air to clear. As it did he looked down, and saw that he had created two small craters, his feet partially buried in dirt. He stared down and blinked, shaking his feet free from the dirt and stepping forward.

"_Is this the virus? Is this what it's doing to me?" _Ben thought. He shook his head, sending the thought to the back of his mind as he walked forward towards the building in front of him. As he walked up to one of the doors that were littered across the walls, he lowered his hand to the door handle and stopped.

"Do I want to do this? What must everyone think of me?" Ben whispered to himself as he rested his hand on the handle, the metal growing warm under his grasp. He sighed softly and opened the door, stepping into the dimly lit corridor before him.

* * *

Leon drove his Land Rover down the highway, the wind flowing through his hair as Ashley rested her head against his shoulder. After he got Ashley back safely, the President had asked him to guard Ashley while he tried to keep her out of the public eye. Leon had, naturally, agreed having grown rather attached to her after all they had been through. He scratched the back of his head weakly as he pulled off of the road and started down a dark road.

"_Nice and hidden, although this brings back some memories," _Leon thought painfully. As he shifted gears, Ashley bumped against his arm and opened her eyes lazily.

"Are we there Leon?" She asked, her soft voice slowed down as she rubbed her eyes. Leon turned into the open car park in front of the outpost.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's get inside," He answered as he opened his door and picked up the two duffel bags that were sat on the back seat. As he did, his handgun slid out of one of the pockets and hit the floor with a dull clunk. Ashley looked down at the weapon and sighed.

"Still worried about me Leon?" She asked as she batted her eyelids at him. Leon smiled and shook his head.

"Ashley, I was ordered to protect you, and that's what I'm doing," Leon replied simply, closing the conversation as he walked around the vehicle and opened Ashley's door for her. She smiled and picked his gun up and stepped out of the car, her feet slightly numb beneath her. Leon waited for her to step away from the car before he shut the door behind her with his elbow.

"Thank you good sir," She replied and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Leon sighed as he shifted the bags under his grip.

"You never give up do you," Leon replied. Ashley smiled and pouted briefly.

"Nope," She replied simply. Leon shook his head and started towards the building, Ashley following him.

* * *

Wesker stared at the screen before him, his fiery red eyes scanning the writing.

"_So they're keeping Lauren not even 10 minutes from here. Clever." _Wesker thought to himself as he leaned back in his seat casually. As he did, the shortwave radio in his pocket beeped, the mechanical noise carrying slightly in the empty area around him. He lifted the device to his ear and pressed the receive button.

"Wesker," He started simply.

"I have obtained the sample as ordered," A female voice replied, the dull sound of a helicopter engine in the background beating through the air.

"Excellent work, Ada," Wesker replied, his voice cloaking the joy that had flooded through his veins.

"Thank you sir," Ada replied, her voice filled with relief.

"And what of Krauser?" Wesker continued. Ada sighed.

"Leon interfered sir, Krauser let his past cloud his judgement and got himself killed," She replied.

"I see. What was Leon doing there?" Wesker continued, looking around the room he sat in, ensuring that no-one was listening to his conversation.

"He was sent in to extract the presidents' daughter, but Saddler injected him with the Las Plagas, as well as Ms. Graham, and got dragged in further than anticipated," Ada replied, her voice appearing distant as she talked about Leon.

"And what about your contact, Luis?" Wesker asked.

"Saddler got him before I could retrieve the sample from him sir," Ada finished, yawning as she did so.

"And Saddler is dead now, correct?" Wesker asked.

"Yes," Ada replied simply.

"Good work Ada. Get back to the rendezvous point, I'll meet you there soon. Wesker out," Wesker finished as he turned the radio off. He smiled and rose to his feet, sliding the radio back into his pocket.

"_All I have to do now is tell Ben where Lauren is and I can get out of here whilst he whips up a storm,"_ Wesker thought as he opened the door to his room and stepped out into the corridor.

* * *

Ben stepped down the corridor slowly, the soldiers stopping and staring at him. As he turned a corner quietly, he nearly walked into Wesker.

"Ben, just the person I was looking for. I've found out where Lauren and Steve are being kept." Bens face lit up as Wesker spoke to him. He drew in a deep breath and looked at him.

"Where" He asked simply.

"10 miles south of here, in an old abandoned lab. Security is pretty tight though…" Before Wesker could finish, Ben had ran past him, his footsteps echoing down the corridor. As he thundered away, Wesker smiled.

"_Just as planned," _He thought happily as he turned and headed for the car park. Ben hurtled down the corridors, his blood filled with adrenaline as he burst into the armoury. He stopped and looked around, his breath coming in short, sharp breaths as he picked up a duffel bag from near the door and pulled it open.

"Hang on Lauren, I'm coming…" Ben said to himself firmly.

* * *

Chris stepped into the conference room, Jill close behind him. She stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"So Leon's finally here then?" She asked. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, he got here about five minutes ago, along with Ashley Graham," He replied as he pulled a chair out and slumped into it.

"The Presidents daughter?" Jill questioned.

"Yeah, his new job is to look after her. Not bad pay either apparently," Chris continued as he lent back, crossing his arms across his chest. Jill smiled.

"Are Claire and everyone coming over then?" Jill asked as she walked over and sat next to Chris, propping herself on the edge of the table.

"Yeah, they'll be here pretty soon, their flight landed about 25 minutes ago so," Chris replied happily.

"How long has it been since you last saw Claire and Barry then?" Jill asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"About six months now. They're bringing some friends as well, ones that I haven't yet meant, but apparently helped them out in the past so," Chris finished. As he did, the door opened, and Leon stumbled in, two bulging duffel bags clenched in his hands. Chris smiled.

"Leon, how you been?" He asked as he walked over and helped Leon with his bags.

"Oh, don't get started!" Leon replied as he dropped the duffel bag he was carrying onto the floor. As he did, Ashley walked in behind him, Leon's gun still held in her hand. Jill turned and looked at her, her hand instinctively lowering to her gun.

"And this is?" Chris asked curiously as he watched the girl fiddle idly with the gun.

"Oh, this is Ashley Graham, the lady I've been assigned to protect," Leon replied as he turned and looked at Ashley.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you," Chris said warmly as he held his hand out. Ashley looked at him and smiled.

"Indeed, you must be Mr. Redfield," Ashley replied as she shook the mans hand.

"That's right, how did you know?" Chris asked as he released the girls' hand.

"Oh, I've heard talk of you in the White House, you're a pretty hot conversation topic over there," Ashley continued as she passed the gun between her hands.

"Really?" Chris questioned. Jill laughed quietly. As Chris opened his mouth to speak again, a young man burst into the room, gasping for breath. Chris instantly stood up.

"What is it soldier?" He asked.

"It's Ben," The man started, still gasping for breath. "He's gone, and he's taken a massive weapons load with him." Jill stared at the man in disbelief.

"What?" She exclaimed. Before the man could reply, Chris had run over to the doors.

"Assemble the team," He shouted over his shoulder. "We follow Ben, he wouldn't storm off with a ton of weapons unless…"

"Unless he knows where Lauren is," Jill cut in quickly as she jumped off of the table. Chris nodded.

"I'm gonna tell Rebecca, I'll meet you in the armoury in five, got it?" Chris finished as he stepped out the door.

"You two had better come with us," Jill said to Leon and Ashley. Leon nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Leon replied as he held his hand out to Ashley. She looked at him and smiled.

"Don't think you can leave me here!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his arm. Leon sighed.

"Let's get going," Leon finished as he walked over to the door, Ashley clinging to his arm.

* * *

Ben tightened the riot armour around his chest, the back piece adorned with an angel surrounded by flames.

"I hope the virus kicks in when I need it," Ben whispered to himself as he lifted the duffel bag he had loaded with weapons onto his shoulder. He turned and walked out of the armoury, brushing against a soldier as he did so.

"Sorry," he muttered quickly before he broke into a run and burst out of the doors at the end of the corridor, his boots echoing slightly in the empty atmosphere. Ben tightened the bag straps and looked up.

"To war…" He whispered, and launched into a run.

A.N. Sorry its taken ages to write this chapter, I've been ridiculously busy, and I haven't had any reviews lately so I lost my drive for a while, but I'm back! The next chapter should be ready soon. Don't forget to R&R!

Thanks.


End file.
